percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Metis' Mendum VI
Chapter VI - Fulsomeness Athena P.O.V. Surprisingly, Poros took the news well. Dispite the fact this was our first contact since ever. I half expected him to blubber like an idiot like most boys, or some even faint from news like that. Poros was different, he was the frozen statue type. I had to hit him round the leg with my spear before he would actually say anything else. "Oww!" Not the word hoice I would have expected, but he was talking. "Now, shall we have a good long talk about all this?" "A long talk! I have been attacked by two different Protogenoi in the same day, My best friend turned out to be a personification . . ." "Please stop dragging me into this" Penia sighed, and I couldn't blame her after what had happened in her life. poor girl, and unfortunatly Poros couldn't understand her pain. "right, and now a girl who looks exactally like me comes up and says 'we're related'. Could you at least cut me some slack?" he sat himself down and rested his head in his palms. I sighed to Penia "boys huh". At least Penia managed a smile, that was all I was after. I turned back to Poros "Listen, I understand this is all new to you and you are struggling to keep up, but we are siblings ok, and you are an immortal like me and Penia." Poros looked round me to Penia, then back at me. "yes I know that, I just want to know why I was never with you and the rest of the family and in an orphanage in Florida?" I sat down next to him to explain the story, I saw Penia looking kind of unconfortable being on her own, and she came over to sit next to us. "It was millenias ago back in Greece, the gods were at the height of there power just as they defeated the titans for the first time . . ." "First time?" He interupted, I stared at him and he realised that he shouldn't interupt. "Anyway, the gods had taken olympus and made it their throne room, but then after they divided the realms, Gaea prothicised that Zeus first born son would become more powerful than him and overthrow him. And so his first born was placed into the mortal world to never pose as a threat to his reign". Poros exhaled quick and said "well, that is interesting." That was it. I couldn't belive that that was the only comment he was going to make about this. I couldn't belive that it was millenias since I saw him and now he says . . . that! "Is that all your going to say?" I lent back slightly like he was sarcastically scarred "Wow, cummon I just don't really see why this involves me and you in this". I slapped my palm into my forehead and then clawed my face as I pulled my hand down. "Don't you get it! It's you! For Zeus sake, your as dimwitted as you are weak!" At that instant, he got up and I could see his palms begin to glow a scorching white. "Don't say that again sis or I'll blow your face off!". Personally, I knew that Poros wouldnt be able to kill me, as I was immortal the same as he was. But I could be hurt alot. Penia knew this to be true and intercepted between me and Poros. "Calm down Poros. You don't want to do this." She then held tight on each of his hands with hers. "It's ok, you don't need to do this". Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page